1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a removal assembly; in particular, to a removal assembly disposed in a subrack and configured to remove a daughter board from the subrack.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional removal assembly disposed in a subrack can be rotated by an operator to implement installation of a daughter board. Specifically, in a use state, the daughter board can be held on a positioning hook of a slidable latch part of the removal assembly, and a fixing part of the removal assembly is clamped on the subrack. Thereby, the daughter board can be prevented from detaching from the subrack. In a non-use state, the slidable latch part can be released by an operator to detach the positioning hook from the daughter board. Then, the fixing part can be detached from the subrack through a reverse rotation of the removal assembly, so that the daughter board can be removed from the subrack.
However, for the conventional removal assembly, such as an ejector lever assembly disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I280839, the slidable latch part of the removal assembly cannot be operated by any thrust control means. It is difficult for an operator to implement installation of a daughter board.